King of the Camp
by LittleSM24
Summary: Sequel to Queen of the Camp! The gang is back for another year of Karate Kamp! Jack was the new kid and Kim was queen bee, but now life has changed. What happens to Kick as Jack made some bad decisions in the last year? What about the rest of the gang? What happens when their lives are turned upside down by pregnancies, marriages, accidents, and the return of their harsh pasts?
1. Back to Camp

**Here is my new story and the sequel to Queen of the Camp! This is story starts where Queen of the Camp left off. Please read Queen of the Camp before reading this story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or its characters. I really wish I did. That would totally make my life.**

**Jack's POV**

I can't wait to get back to Karate Kamp. I'm in the car right now and we're almost there. Jerry and I have been telling Grace all about camp since we got in the car.

"You'll love it! Anyways, Eddie will be there." I say.

"I can't wait to see him again. It's been a full three weeks since we saw each other." Grace says.

Grace and Eddie have been dating since the end of last summer. Eddie lives 2 hours from LA so sometimes he comes to visit Grace and us, but mostly Grace.

We continue to tell Grace all of our stories from last year. Finally we pull onto the dirt road and up the hill to Karate Kamp.

"Whoooooooo! Let the best summer ever begin!" Jerry yells out the window.

We get all of our stuff out of the car and head over to the registration table. Joan's sitting at the table.

"Hey Joan." I say.

"Oh look who it is! Jack Brewer and foster brother Jerry Martinez!" Joan says.

"I'm not a foster kid anymore. Adopted." Jerry says.

"Nice." Joan says.

Jerry and Grace were officially adopted in December. Alan and Linda wanted to adopt me too but my dad refused to sign over his rights.

"Here's your cabin assignments." Joan says and she hands over a sheet of paper to all of us.

I look down at my paper. Wasabi.

"You in Wasabi, bro?" Jerry asks.

"Yeah. You?" I say.

"Wasabi. What about you Grace?" Jerry says.

"Ummm… Otai?" Grace says.

"Sweet. That's Kim's cabin." I say.

We say bye to Grace and we all head to our cabins. Jerry and I walk down the hill and head to Wasabi.

We open the door and there's two boys who have already picked their bunk. Eddie and Milton.

"Whooooooooooo! The Wasabi Warriors are back!" Jerry yells.

"Jerry! Stop yelling!" Rudy says as he walks in the door.

"Rudy!" We all yell.

"Now the gang is really back together!" Jerry says.

We start to talk about the last 10 months and get our bunks picked out. Everyone has the same bunk as last year. Eddie and Milton sharing and Jerry and me sharing. And just like last year, I'm on top.

We all sit down on our bunks and start to talk. Rudy is sitting on my bunk with me. Just like old times.

"So… Anybody date anyone good in the last 10 months?" Jerry asks.

"Grace… She's perfect." Eddie says.

"That's disgusting." Jerry says.

"I've been dating Julie since last summer." Milton says.

"I think you two are good for each other." I say.

"What about you?" Milton asks Jerry.

"Like 20 girls but none of them really lasted." Jerry says.

"What about Mika? You guys really hit it off." I say.

"I really liked her but she dumped me for Kyle Herfinder." Jerry says.

"What about you and Kim?" Eddie asks me.

"We haven't talked since last summer. I lost her number." I say.

"So did you date anyone else?" Eddie asks.

"No. Me and Kim promised not to date anyone else."

"You had to have hooked up with someone. Even if it was only a onetime thing." Milton says.

"Guys! I didn't date anyone, kiss anyone, whatever with anyone! I kept my promise." I say.

"Sure you did." Jerry says.

I knew I was lying to them. I did break our promise. It was only one time and it didn't mean anything.

_It was early November. We had our final football game of the year. We had just won and I made the winning touchdown. I was popular. I was the starting quarterback and all the girls loved me. Zach Thaser was throwing a party after the big game and I had to go. Let's just say I had a couple of beers and was a little drunk. I started making out with this girl and then we took it to the next level. It didn't mean anything. I couldn't even remember who the girl was the next day._

"Jack! You kind of spaced out there." Rudy says.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about something." I say.

"Okay. Ready for dinner? Let's all head up to the dining hall." Rudy says.

We all head up the hill to the dining hall. As we walk, I see some of the other cabins. I see Grace and she's walking with someone. Kim.

"I'll catch up with you guys." I say to the guys and I run over to Kim.

I sneak up behind her and hug her from behind.

"Hey beautiful." I say.

Kim screams and turns around.

"Jack." She says.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Grace says and heads up the hill with some of her cabin mates.

Once everyone is inside, Kim starts talking.

"Why didn't you call me! Or text! I needed you and you weren't there." Kim starts yelling at me.

"Kim! Listen to me!" I try to say but Kim cuts me off.

"I thought you loved me!" She says.

"I do love you!" I say.

"If you really loved me, you would've called!"

"I'm trying to tell you my side of the story." I say.

"I don't want to hear it!"

"Kim! At least listen to me!"

"What! Did you break our promise? You were probably hooking up with girls all year!" She yells at me.

"That never happened! I just lost your number." I yell at her.

"Whatever Brewer. We're through." She says and starts to walk away.

"Kim! Are you breaking up with me?! You're not even listening to me!" I yell at her.

"I don't want to date a liar who never calls me for 10 months!" Kim yells back at me and storms inside the dining hall.

I walk into the dining hall and sit down with the guys.

"Dude. You look like you got hit with a truck." Jerry says.

"Very funny." I say sarcastically.

"Is something wrong?" Eddie asks.

"Kim just broke up with me."

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of King of the Camp!**

**I won't be able to update for a week because I'm leaving to go on a mission trip. Sorry! :(**

**Please review, follow, and favorite.**


	2. The One You Really Love

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I haven't been very motivated to write but your reviews really made me want to write!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or its characters. I really wish I did. That would totally make my life.**

**Jack's POV**

"What?! Kim broke up with you?!" Eddie says, spitting food across the table.

"Yeah. She was freaking out about nothing. I didn't call her all year." I say.

"Well no wonder she broke up with you! You didn't text her, call her, nothing for an entire year?" Milton says.

"I was going to but then I lost her number." I say.

"That's what everyone says when they purposely don't call for 10 months…" Jerry mumbles.

"Watch it Jerry! I tried to find her number!" I yell at Jerry.

"That's a joke! I lived with you all year and you never even asked me for Kim's number!" Jerry shouts back.

I stand up about to lunge at Jerry when Rudy pulls me back down by my t-shirt.

"That's enough!" Rudy yells. "We are not doing this this year! No fighting!"

I glare at Jerry and he looks like he wants to kill me.

Rudy starts talking again. "I thought you guys worked this out last summer. What happened?"

"Let's just say I care more about Kim than I care about him." Jerry says. He grabs his tray and stands up.

"Sit!" Rudy says. "We are all going to sit here until we figure this out."

We all sigh.

"Jack, why don't you explain what happened in your opinion." Rudy says.

"Just hear me out guys." I say.

"We'll listen but it doesn't mean I'll agree." Jerry says.

"At the end of summer, Kim gave me a piece of paper with her number. I put it in my pocket. When we got home, I changed out of those pants and threw them on the floor. The next morning I went to grab them to get the paper out but they weren't on the floor. I went downstairs and asked Linda, my foster mom, where they were. She had thrown them in the washer. I ran over to the washing machine and grabbed the pants out. They were soaking wet. I reached in the pocket and grabbed the paper. The number had washed off." I explain to the guys.

"That doesn't answer my question. Why didn't you ask me for her number?" Jerry asks.

"I was too embarrassed to ask. Instead, I snuck into your room one day and got your phone. I got Kim's number off of it and texted her on my phone. The message came back saying that wasn't a real number anymore."

"So she changed her number?" Eddie says.

"Yeah. She changed it sometime after she gave you her number. She gave me her new number but I was an idiot and lost it."

"At least we agree on something. You're an idiot." Jerry says and stands up. He starts to walk away.

"Jerry!" Rudy yells.

"Just do yourself a favor Brewer and apologize to her." Jerry says and walks out of the dining hall.

"I have to agree with Jerry on this one." Milton says as he gets up and leaves.

"Me too." Eddie says. He gets up and leaves me and Rudy alone at the table.

"Am I that much of a jerk?" I say. I could feel the frustration building.

"You're not a jerk Jack. You just screwed up." Rudy says.

I chuckle. "Yeah, I screwed up big time."

"You're a smart kid. You'll figure it out."

"Thanks Rudy. It's nice to know someone actually wants to listen."

"Anytime Jack. If you ever need anything, you know where to find me." Rudy says. "Let's head back to the cabin. The guys are probably waiting."

**Eddie's POV**

Milton and I walk back to the cabin. We thought Jerry would be here but he's nowhere to be found.

"I'm going to go see Julie." Milton says.

"Okay. I'll wait here for Jerry. Maybe Jack and Rudy will back soon too." I say.

Milton walks out of the cabin. A couple minutes later, the door swings open. Jerry walks in.

"Hey Jerry. Where did you go?" I say.

"Just to see Grace. I needed someone to vent to." Jerry says.

"Do you still like Kim?" I blurt out.

"No… She's like my sister. I just want to protect her."

"But it's Jack. You know you can trust him." I say.

"Kim's really important to me. I don't want to see her get hurt." Jerry says.

"I understand but you don't need to protect her from Jack. He won't hurt her." I say.

"He already hurt her!"

"Look. I really shouldn't get involved." I say. "But do you still have feelings for Kim?"

Jerry sits down on the bunk, his head in his hands. He runs his fingers through his hair. "I really don't know anymore. I thought I had moved on but seeing Kim made me realize that I still love her."

"I mean she is single…" I start to say.

"Jack's my brother now. I can't just stab him in the back like that." Jerry says.

"But is your relationship with Jack more important than being with Kim?" I ask Jerry.

Jerry falls back on the bed. "Ugh… When did life get so complicated?!"

The cabin door swings open and Rudy walks in. "Life is always complicated."

"Hey Rudy." I say.

"What's Jerry complaining about now?" Rudy asks me.

"Promise not to tell anyone? That includes Jack." Jerry says.

"Pinky promise." Rudy says.

"He's in love with Kim but he doesn't want to betray Jack and ruin their brotherly friendship." I tell Rudy.

"Well that sucks." Rudy says.

"What should I do?" Jerry mumbles into the pillow.

"You want my advice? Follow your heart." Rudy says. "Do what you feel is right."

"How do you know what's right? What if you're wrong about everything?" Jerry asks.

"I think it's worth the risks." Rudy says.

Rudy's phone starts to ring and he picks it up. He walks outside to take the call. Then he comes back inside.

"Nevermind. Don't listen to my advice!" Rudy says.

"What?" Jerry says.

Rudy starts to cry. "Shelby just broke up with me. I'm a total loser."

"We'll find you someone better than Shelby!" Jerry says.

"We will?" I say.

"Yeah! Eddie and I will find you the best girlfriend ever!" Jerry says.

"Really? Thanks!" Rudy says.

"You really trust us to pick out a girl for you?" I ask.

"How bad can you do? Anyways, I trust you guys." Rudy says.

"You can count on us!" Jerry says.

We continue to talk. After a while, Milton comes back to the cabin.

"Hey guys. Where's Jack?" Milton asks.

"He went down to the lake. He needed to think a little." Rudy says.

"He better be thinking of a way to apologize to Kim or else I'm going to kill him…" Jerry says.

"Jerry! He feels really bad about this. Just give him time. He'll do the right thing in the end." Rudy says.

"He better. But I doubt Kim will take him back anyways." Jerry says.

**Grace's POV**

I'm sitting in the cabin with Julie and Mika. We're cabin mates and Kim's also in our cabin; Otai Cabin. Our counselor's name is Joan.

The door swings open and Kim walks in.

"Hey Kimmy. How are you doing since the break-up?" Julie asks.

"Good. I'm glad I broke up with that jerk. I can't believe I ever loved him." Kim says.

"Kim? I really think you should listen to Jack's side of the story." I say.

"Why?! That jerk never called me. There's no other side to the story." Kim says.

"Look. Jerry came and told me what Jack said. Jerry said that Jack is really sorry. He also has a really good reason for never getting in contact with you." I say.

"I doubt he has a good reason…" Kim says.

"Kim, you love Jack. Just listen to him." I say.

"Correction. _Loved. _I don't love Jack anymore. He broke my heart.

"He'll be there at bonfire tonight. Promise me you'll talk to him. Just hear him out." I beg Kim.

"Fine. I'll talk to Jack tonight. But don't expect us to get back together or anything. He's still a jerk." Kim says.

"Trust me. You won't regret listening to him." I say.

"Whatever. Let's get ready for the bonfire." Kim says.

"I think you still love him…" I say.

"I'm over Jack Brewer. We broke up because he was a jerk. I don't love him and I probably never will."

**Thank you for reading chapter two! I hope you liked it! **

**I'll try to update soon! Your reviews help me update faster!**

**Please favorite, follow, and review!**


	3. New Love and Old Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or its characters. I really wish I did. That would totally make my life.**

**Jack's POV**

All of us head over to the bonfire once it gets dark. Every year camp starts off with the opening bonfire. There are games, food, and music. It's pretty fun.

I'm just hoping I get to see Kim. I need to apologize to her.

We get to the bonfire and sit down on the bench. Each cabin is assigned a bench for the summer. Luckily, Kim's cabin, Otai, has the bench right in front of ours.

Kim and her cabin mates come a couple minutes after us. They sit down and I can hear them whispering.

"Just talk to him." Grace quietly begs Kim.

"I will! I'm just waiting for the right time." Kim whispers back.

The bonfire starts and the counselors have us play a game. It's boys vs girls. My cabin is playing Kim's cabin.

We head over to the sand volleyball courts. We're supposed to play 'glow volleyball'. Rudy gives us a volleyball that glows in the dark.

"Boys serve." Rudy says.

Jerry serves the ball and it flies over the net. Kim sets the ball and Grace hits it over the net. Jerry dives for the ball but misses.

"Is that the best you can do, pretty boy?" One of the girls says. I don't know her so she must be new this year.

"Oh and you think you can do better? I'd like to see you try!" Jerry flirts back.

"Watch me. I won't miss one ball all game." She says.

"I'd like to see that happen." Jerry says. "I bet you'll miss at least one."

"Then it's a bet. If I miss one ball, I'll do you a favor. Anything you want." She says.

"Okay. And if you don't miss any, I'll do anything you want." Jerry says.

"Can you two stop flirting?! Kim, serve the ball." Joan, the girl's counselor says.

"We're not flirting!" Jerry and the girl say in unison.

Kim serves the ball and we start playing again. In the end, the girls beat us 25-13. We played for an hour but now it's time to go back to the bonfire.

I run over to Kim as we walk back to the bonfire.

"Kim. I'm really sorry about everything. Can we just talk?" I say.

"I'm sorry Jack. I should have listened to you. I kind of overreacted." Kim says.

"I really wanted to call you." I say. I explain how I lost her number and couldn't find it.

"Jack, I should have listened to you. I shouldn't have broken up with you." Kim says.

"Does this mean we're back together?" I ask.

"If you want…" Kim starts.

"Of course I want to date you Kimmy. I love you."

"I love you too." Kim says and hugs me. I give her a kiss and we hold hands as we walk back to the bonfire.

**Jerry's POV**

After the volleyball game, I walk over to the girl I made a bet with.

"I think you owe me a favor." I say to her.

"Fine. I'll do whatever you want." She says.

"I might just have to save this favor for later…"

"Whatever. What's your name? You never told me." She asks.

"Jerry. Martinez."

"Well Jerry Martinez, good game. I'll race you to the bonfire." She says.

"You're on!" I say.

We run back up the hill to the bonfire. I purposely let her win.

"You let me win!" She says.

"Maybe…" I say.

The counselors start talking again. The bonfire last another 30 minutes before they tell us to go back to our cabins for the night.

The girl's start heading to their cabin but before they get too far, I run up to the girl.

"Hey. You never told me your name." I tell her.

"Mika." She says before walking away.

**Eddie's POV**

We all walk back to the cabin. When we get in, I start talking to Jerry.

"I found the perfect girl for Rudy!" I say.

"Who?" Jerry says.

"Joan. You know, the Otai counselor?"

"Wasn't she the nurse last year?" Jerry asks.

"That's the one!" I say.

"Have you told Rudy?" Jerry asks.

"Not yet. We can tell him tomorrow." I say.

"Okay." Jerry says.

"Let's do something tonight. Something big to kick of the summer." Jack says.

"Like what?" Milton asks.

"Let's sneak out. We used to do that last year. We can find a new hangout. Somewhere to 'escape' from camp." Jack says.

"I'm in." Jerry says.

"Me too." I say.

"What if we get in trouble?" Milton asks.

"We did this all the time last year and we never got in trouble. Anyways, Rudy really can't get that mad, can he?" Jerry says.

"Fine. I'll come. But no illegal activity." Milton says.

"Let's go. Rudy won't be back to check on us until the morning. That gives us a couple of hours." Jack says.

We all exit the cabin and start walking. It's really dark outside and none of the cabins have lights on. We just keep walking.

We walk towards the town, Huntington Lake. About a ½ mile from the town, we come across some train tracks.

"Let's follow them." Jerry says.

We all follow Jerry and the train tracks. After a couple of minutes, we come across a train station.

"It looks abandoned." Jack says.

He's right. The small building is falling apart. The tracks are rusty and it looks like no one's touched this place in years.

"I think we found our hangout for this year." Jack says.

We all look around the place before taking a seat on the deck overlooking the tracks.

"So you and Kim are back on?" I ask Jack.

"Yesh. She understood what happened." Jack says.

"So she just back with you? Just like that?" Jerry says.

"Is there a problem with that?" Jack says.

"Yeah. There is. You were a jerk and you don't deserve to be with her." Jerry says.

"Oh. And you deserve to be with her?" Jack snaps back.

"I don't like Kim. I like Mika." Jerry says.

"Kim loves me. Not you." Jack says.

"I'm just protecting her from jerks like you." Jerry says.

"I'm not a jerk. You are." Jack says.

"That's it Brewer!" Jerry yells.

Jerry stands up and so does Jack. Jerry throws a punch at Jack and hits him right in the face.

They tackle each other to the ground and keep fighting.

"Break it up!" Milton yells but it makes no difference. Jack and Jerry keep fighting.

Jack ends up on top. "Leave me alone. Kim likes me. Get over with it." Jack says. He gets up and starts walking away.

I help Jerry up. "Let's go." I say.

All four of us head back to the camp. This will be fun to explain to Rudy tomorrow…

**Kim's POV**

Julie, Grace, Mika, and I are sitting on our bunks. We should be sleeping but we can't stop talking about tonight.

"Do you like him?" Julie asks Mika.

"He's really cute…" Mika says.

"That's disgusting. Please never talk about my brother like that again." Grace says and we all laugh.

"You should date him. Then we'll all have boyfriends from the Wasabi Cabin. Julie and Milton, Grace and Eddie, Me and Jack, and it could be you and Jerry." I say.

"So you and Jack are a thing again?" Grace asks.

"Yeah. I was stupid for breaking up with him." I say.

"At least you're together now!" Julie says.

"I think I only broke up with him because I didn't want him to break up with me." I say.

"Why would Jack break up with you?" Grace asks.

"You know that promise me and Jack made? The one about us not being with anyone else?" I say.

"Yeah. Kim… please tell me you didn't do it!" Grace says.

"I broke our promise."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll update soon.**

**Leave any ideas you have in the reviews!**

**Please follow, favorite, and, most importantly, review!**


	4. Broken Promise

**Thanks for all of the reviews! They mean a lot to me!**

**Beware: This chapter can be traumatizing for dedicated KICK shippers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or its characters. I really wish I did. That would totally make my life.**

**Grace's POV**

"What?!" I yell. "Kimmy… What did you do?" I say a little more quietly.

Kim is tearing up now.

"It was a mistake. It wasn't supposed to happen." Kim says.

I can barely understand her through the tears.

"Kim, just tell us. We won't tell anyone." Julie says.

"My family went on vacation in early November. We went to LA. I used to live there and I still have a couple friends that live there." Kim starts.

"Whoa. Why didn't I know you came to LA? We could have hung out or something." I say.

"I was mad at Jack and I really didn't want to see him. Anyways, back to the story. I went to a party with some old friends. Their school just won a football game or something like that. It was a really big party. Someone brought beer and I had a couple to drink. I don't really remember what happened but I slept with some guy. I don't even remember who it was! I felt so stupid!" Kim is full out sobbing now.

I hug Kim.

"It's okay. I'm sure Jack broke your promise at one time too." I say, trying to comfort her.

"No he didn't. Jack is too nice to do that." Kim says.

"It was one time Kim and you were drunk. Jack would understand." I say.

"I'm not telling him. Ever." Kim says.

"That's okay. You just got back together. Maybe it's okay if you keep it from him. You can tell him when you're ready." Mika says.

"That will be never." Kim says.

"It's your choice and we'll support you either way." I say. Julie and Mika nod in agreement.

"I'm going to bed." Kim says.

We all climb in our bunks and fall asleep.

**Time Skip - Next Morning - Jack's POV**

I get out of bed and head to the bathroom. I have a headache and I'm sure I have a black eye. I look in the mirror.

My face looks normal except for the huge, purple and blue bruise around my eye.

Milton walks in. "Nice black eye. Jerry must have hit you pretty hard."

"He better be beat up as bad as me." I say.

"He has a couple good size bruises and he's all cut up. I saw him this morning." Milton says.

Eddie comes around the corner. "It's time for breakfast. Let's go! I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry." I say.

"I haven't eaten anything in 30 minutes!" Eddie says.

"Ah poor baby! I haven't eaten since the bonfire last night." I say.

"A growing boy needs to eat. That's what my mom says." Eddie says.

"Whatever. Let's go." I say.

"I hope they have waffles. And pancakes. And bacon. And sausage. And…"

"We got it Eddie. You hope they have everything." Milton says, cutting Eddie off.

We walk back into the sleeping room of our cabin. Jerry is standing there and he looks as bad as me.

We both have bruises and cuts on our arms and legs. I have a black eye on my left eye and Jerry has a decent size cut above his right eye.

All four of us start walking up the hill to the dining hall. We see Kim's cabin walking up too and we run to catch up with them. Eddie and Milton are talking to Julie and Grace. They're walking in front of us. Mika starts talking to Jerry and asking him about all the bruises and cuts. Then Kim starts talking to me.

"Jack! What happened?" Kim says.

"Why don't you ask Jerry?" I say.

"Jerry did this to you?!" Kim says.

Jerry hears our conversation and turns around.

"Don't act like this is all my fault, Brewer." Jerry says.

"Did you two get in a fight?" Kim asks, looking concerned.

"He threw the first punch." I say.

"And you fought back. It's your fault we started fighting in the first place!" Jerry says.

"I don't care who started it or whose fault it was. You two figure this out and stop fighting." Kim says. "Let's go Mika."

Kim and Mika walk into the dining hall without us. We grab our breakfast and sit down at our table with Eddie and Milton.

"Here comes Rudy. Let's hope he doesn't notice…" Eddie says.

"Notice what?" Rudy says and we notice he's standing behind Eddie.

"Umm…" Eddie stutters.

"The girl we picked out for you!" Jerry says.

Both me and Jerry keep our backs turned to Rudy. It's better if he can't see our faces.

"Why shouldn't I notice the girl you picked out? Is she ugly? Oh no… she's ugly isn't she?!" Rudy says.

"No. She's not ugly." Eddie says.

"Well…" Jerry says but Eddie hits him in the arm.

"Oww…" Jerry says.

"Anyways! Tell me more about her!" Rudy says.

"She's over there. She used to be the nurse and now she's a counselor. Her name is Joan." Eddie says and points to Joan.

"She's hot!" Rudy says.

Jerry starts to laugh.

"What?!" Rudy says.

"Oh nothing. I just really don't think of her as hot…" Jerry says.

"She's as hot as fire on the sun when the sun is on fire." Rudy says.

"The sun is a giant ball of fire…" Milton says.

"Whatever. I'm going to go talk to her." Rudy says.

"Good luck." I say and turn around and look at Rudy.

"What's wrong with your face?!" Rudy asks.

"I ran into a door. It's nothing." I say.

"You must have hit that door pretty hard. Look at your arms." Rudy says.

"Yeah… The door kind of attacked me…" I say.

"Did the door attack Jerry too?" Rudy says looking at Jerry.

"Yeah. He came to help me when the door attacked me. The door just wanted to kill everyone in it's way." I say.

"Do you think I'm that stupid?" Rudy asks me.

"I was kind of hoping you were…" I admit.

"So what really happened was you and Jerry got in fight?" Rudy asks.

"We're really sorry Rudy. It won't happen again." Jerry says.

"It better not. And to make sure it doesn't, you two get to miss afternoon activity and spend it with me." Rudy says.

"Fine." Jerry mutters.

"I'm going to go talk to Joan now. I better not see any fighting! Got it?" Rudy asks.

"Got it." Jerry and I reply in unison.

**Time Skip - After Breakfast - Jerry's POV**

We have 30 minutes after breakfast to get ready for morning activities. I go over to Grace's cabin to talk.

I get her and we go down to the lake to talk.

"Did Rudy get mad at you guys?" Grace asks me.

"A little. He's punishing us by making us miss afternoon activities. We have to spend it with him." I say.

"You two kind of deserve it…"

"It's all Jack's fault. If he wouldn't have been a jerk then Kim and him wouldn't have broken up. And gotten back together. He doesn't deserve to be with her." I say.

"Can I tell you something? It's about Kim..." Grace says.

"Yeah. I won't tell anyone."

"Including Jack?"

"I definitely won't tell Jack." I say.

"Well Kim broke up with Jack because she didn't want him to break up with her first." Grace says.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I ask.

"She broke their promise and she feels really bad about it." Grace says.

"Really?" I say.

Grace tells me the story of Kim and the party and how she slept with some guy.

"And Jack doesn't know?" I ask when Grace finishes the story.

"No. And you won't tell him." Grace says.

"Why would I tell Brewer?" I say.

"I don't know. To make him mad or something."

"Well I like Kim too much to do that. I don't feel like breaking her heart this year." I say.

"We should probably get going." Grace says.

We stand up and I give her a hug.

"Promise not to tell Jack. I promised Kim I wouldn't tell anyone." Grace says.

"I promise. Don't worry. Her secret is safe with me." I say.

**Time Skip - That Afternoon - Jack's POV**

After lunch, Jerry and I stay in the dining hall instead of going to evening activities.

"I'm using my free time to go on a date. You two get to clean the dining hall. Phil and Marge are in the kitchen if you need anything." Rudy says handing us each a mop.

Rudy leaves and we get up and start mopping.

"This sucks." I say.

"Hey. It's your fault that we're here." Jerry says.

"I'm missing canoeing for this. I hope you're happy."

"Why would I care if you missed canoeing?"

"Because Kim is my partner." I say.

"That's great. I'm not jealous." Jerry says.

"Are you sure? Because every time I do anything involving Kim, you get really angry. You always want to kill me for being with Kim, for breaking up with Kim, for getting back together with Kim. Sounds like jealousy if you ask me…"

"I'm not jealous of you Brewer. I just feel bad for Kim. Considering she has to date a jerk…"

"Stop calling me a jerk. It's not like you had Kim's number."

"Why should I? We broke up. You two were dating, not me and Kim." Jerry says.

"At least I'm dating someone."

"I've dated plenty of girls. More than you."

"My girlfriend actually likes me and we've been dating for almost a year. What was your longest relationship? 3 months?" I say.

"Do you think Kim is actually committed to your relationship?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Do you honestly think Kim kept that stupid promise?"

"Of course she did. We made a promise and Kim would tell me if she broke it." I say.

"Well here's a reality check for you Brewer. Kim broke your dumb promise. She slept with some guy at a party. And she didn't tell you. She told everyone but you. That's how committed she is. She doesn't love you and she never will."

**Well… There's chapter 4. I'm sorry if that was very traumatic for you. **

**I will update soon! **

**Please favorite, follow, and review!**

**Leave any ideas, suggestions, advice, etc. in the reviews!**


	5. Thanks for Being Honest

**I'm having a contest! I will give a shout-out to my 50th reviewer! If you have the 50th review, I will give you a shout-out and tell people to go and read your stories! So start reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or its characters. I really wish I did. That would totally make my life.**

**Jack's POV**

_"__Well here's a reality check for you Brewer. Kim broke your dumb promise. She slept with some guy at a party. And she didn't tell you. She told everyone but you. That's how committed she is. She doesn't love you and she never will."_

The words are echoing through my head. He can't be right. How would he know anyway?

"Who told you that?!" I yell at Jerry.

"Grace did. And Kim told Grace so it comes straight from the source!" Jerry snaps back.

"What else did she say?" I ask.

"Why don't you ask Kim? Considering you're dating her…" Jerry says.

"Fine. I'll just ask Kim."

"Do whatever you want but I'm leaving. This room is clean enough. We've been here forever." Jerry says.

Jerry walks over to the door and as he opens it Rudy walks in.

"I had the best date ever!" Rudy yells.

"What did you do?" Jerry asks.

"We went to an emu farm. You know, the ones where they raise emus." Rudy says.

"You took her to an emu farm?" I ask.

"Yeah. It was amazing. We raced on the emus and I let her win." Rudy starts again.

"Wait, you rode emus?" Jerry asks.

"Why wouldn't we? We were at an emu farm. Anyways, we also ate emu omelets and helped shave an emu." Rudy says.

"Are you supposed to shave emus?" I ask.

"Of course you are. How else would you make emu feather pillows?" Rudy says.

"Well this was a nice conversation but I'm leaving now. There's a hour left of afternoon activities and I plan on enjoying it." Jerry says.

"I guess you two can go. The dining hall is clean and you're not fighting. Have fun." Rudy says.

Jerry walks out the door to his afternoon activity. I follow him out and head down the lake to canoeing. They've just finished the safety course and now were picking partners. I'm just in time.

I walk up behind Kim and hug her.

"I found my partner." I say.

"Jack! You're here. I thought you and Jerry were being punished?" Kim says.

"Well our punishment is over and now I get to spend time with my favorite person."

"I missed you Jack."

"I missed you too Kim."

The instructor tells us to grab a canoe and head out. Kim and I grab a canoe and start paddling to the middle of the lake. We both know where we're going: The island with the willow tree, Our Willow Tree.

We finally get there and sit in our canoe under the branches of the tree.

"I forgot how beautiful it was here." Kim says.

"I forgot how beautiful you were." I say.

"Awww… That deserves a kiss." Kim says.

I kiss her and we start making out. After a minute, Kim pulls away.

"I forgot how much I love doing that." Kim says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Umm yeah. I haven't kiss anyone since last year when I kissed you." Kim says, a little startled by my question.

"Are you sure? Because Jerry would disagree." I say.

"And what does Jerry have to do with this?"

"He told me that you slept with some guy."

"Well maybe Jerry should mind his own business!" Kim yells and things start to get heated.

"Just tell me. Is it true?"

"Yes okay! It's true! I didn't mean for it to happen but it didn't and I'm sorry. It didn't mean anything and I regret it." Kim admits.

"It's okay Kim. I still love you." I hug Kim and kiss her on the forehead.

"But I broke our promise." Kim says through the tears.

"And I forgive you. It was just a mistake." I say.

"A horrible mistake…" Kim says.

"Just talk to me. Tell me what happened." I say.

Kim tells me the story about the party in LA. I can't help but think how similar it is to my story.

"I'm so sorry Jack." Kim says.

"It's okay Kim. I'm not going to break up with you. I understand, you didn't mean to break our promise." I say.

"Be honest with me. Did you break our promise?" Kim asks.

"No." I say.

"So it's only stupid me who broke the promise." Kim says.

"You're not stupid. It was a mistake. Thank you for being honest with me." I say.

"I love you." Kim says.

"I love you too." I say.

"There's another thing I need to tell you." Kim says.

"What's is it?" I ask.

"Well I applied to Otai. It's a karate school in Japan." Kim says.

"Yeah. I've heard of it." I say.

"I'd be there for four years. I'd leave after my senior year."

"That's amazing Kim. I'm sure they'll accept you."

"But what about us?" Kim asks.

"We'll worry about that when we get there. We have this entire summer together so let's enjoy it." I say.

**Time Skip - Late That Night - Jerry's POV**

Eddie, Milton, Jack and I are sitting in the cabin. We're supposed to be asleep but who really wants to be?

"Can I tell you guys something?" Jack says.

"Sure." We all say.

Jack tells us the story of him sleeping with some girl at a party.

"And Kim has almost the exact same story." Jack says.

"So you're saying that you might have slept with Kim?" Eddie asks.

"I mean the chance is pretty high. We were in the same town, the same night, and we both don't remember it very well." Jack says.

"But wouldn't you remember if you saw Kim? I feel like you would have." Milton says.

"I was really drunk. I don't remember who was even at the party." Jack say.

"Then I guess it's possible." Milton says.

The cabin door opens and Rudy walks in.

"I saw that the lights were still on. Why aren't you guys asleep?" Rudy asks.

"Because who would want to go to sleep when Jack's telling his story?" I say.

"And what kind of story is Jack telling?" Rudy asks.

"Nothing. Let's just go to sleep." Jack says.

"I came in to tell you guys that there's a sparring activity tomorrow. I've already paired you up. Eddie vs Milton and Jack vs Jerry. I'll see you in the morning. Sleep good." Rudy says before turning off the lights and leaving.

"Looks like I'm going to have chance to beat you up for sleeping with Kim." I tell Jack.

"Why would you care what Kim and I do?" Jack asks.

"Because Kim is like my sister and I still don't think you deserve to be with her." I say.

"I guess we'll just have to see who the better fighter is tomorrow." Jack says.

"You're going down Brewer."

**And there's chapter 5. I hope you enjoyed. Sorry it was a little short!**

**Remember… 50th reviewer gets a shout-out! Start Reviewing!**


	6. Hitting the Target

**The competition is still going on. The 50th reviewer gets a shout-out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or its characters. I really wish I did. That would totally make my life.**

**Milton's POV**

We're sitting in the dining hall eating our breakfast and talking.

"I've been trying to think of something for me and Kim to do. I just feel like her summer has been awful and I just want us to have a fun date." Jack says.

"Sneak out of camp one night. Then you can go anywhere." Eddie says.

"But where would we go?" Jack asks.

"I don't know. Town isn't too far away." Eddie says.

"It's three miles away. The closest place is the tracks." Jack says.

"And you're not taking her to the tracks." Jerry says.

"No. The tracks is our hang out. No one needs to know about them." Jack says. "Let's make a pact. We won't bring anyone to the train station and we won't tell anyone about it. Wasabi?"

"Wasabi." We all say in unison.

"I need to tell you guys something about…" I start saying.

"Are you ready to go to sparring?" Rudy comes over and interrupts.

"Yeah. Tell us later Milton." Jerry says.

"But…" I say.

"Just tell us later." Eddie says. The guys get up and follow Rudy out of the door. I get up and follow them.

**Jack's POV**

We walk down the hill to the Karate Building. I haven't been here since Final Kick last year.

"Eddie and Milton, you're first." Rudy says.

Eddie and Milton head over to the mat and get prepared. A couple of other campers came to watch.

The ref has them get in their starting positions. He tells them to start and the start sparring.

They fight for awhile and it's a pretty even match. Finally, Eddie flips Milton and ends up winning.

"Jack Brewer and Jerry Martinez are up next in 15 minutes." Says the person running the sparring activity.

A lot of people have gathered to watch me and Jerry spar. Everyone knows that we've had a little bit of a rivalry since last year. They also know that we've been fighting this year and they really want to know who will win. Someone stands out in the crowd: Kim.

I run over to the stands where Kim is sitting.

"Hey beautiful." I say.

Kim leans over the railing and gives me a kiss.

"Good luck. I'm sure you'll win." Kim says.

"Thanks. I'm sure I'll win with my good luck charm in the stands." I say.

Kim giggles.

"Do you have plans for free time?" I ask.

"Not yet." Kim says.

"Then you and me are going on a date." I say.

"And what will we be doing on this date?" Kim asks.

"It's a surprise. I gotta go. I'll see you after the fight." I say.

"It's not a fight. It's just a sparring match." Kim says.

"Well this one is a fight." I say. I kiss Kim and walk over to the mat.

We get in our starting positions and the whistle is blown. We start sparring and the crowd starts cheering.

Jerry throws a punch at me but I catch it in my hand.

"You probably shouldn't have done that." I say.

"I'm impressed Brewer. You've actually gotten better." Jerry says.

"And I can tell that you haven't." I say.

I kick Jerry in the side and we continue to fight. We throw punches and kicks. We try flipping each other but the match is pretty even.

Jerry flips me but I land on my feet.

We fight some more. I grab Jerry's arm and flip him. He stumbles and falls over. I get on top off him and the ref says that I win.

I get up in Jerry's face. "From now on, leave me alone." I say.

The ref pulls me up and holds my arm up in the air and says that I won. The crowd cheers. After he lets go of me, I walk off of the mat.

I walk over to the stand and people are congratulating me. I walk straight over to Kim.

"Ready for that date?" I ask.

**Time Skip - 10 Minutes - Kim's POV**

Jack leads me down the hill.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"I already told you… It's a surprise." Jack says.

We go down into the woods and around a corner.

"Here we are!" Jack says.

I look around. There's targets made of hay bales. There's also some arrows and a bow on the ground.

"Archery?" I ask.

"My girlfriend is so smart." Jack says sarcastically and I giggle.

"I've never done this before." I say.

"Then I'll teach you." Jack says.

I grab the bow and Jack helps me put the arrow in.

"Stand like this." Jack says and shows me how.

He wraps his arm around me and helps me pull the string back.

"And let go." Jack says. The arrow goes flying through the air and misses the target.

"Such a great teacher." I say sarcastically.

"Hey! We would have hit it but I was too busy focusing on you and how beautiful you are." Jack winks at me.

"Why do you have to be so sweet?" I say.

"I am pretty sweet…" Jack says.

I hug him and we kiss.

"I forgot to tell you thank you yesterday." I say.

"Thank you for what?" Jack asks.

"Thank you for making me be honest. We're in a relationship and we need to be honest with each other. You're honest with me and I'm going to be honest with you." I explain to Jack.

"Well you're welcome." Jack says.

"Well teacher, are we going to hit that target or not?" I ask.

Jack picks up the bow and we start shooting arrows again. I look at Jack. I really do love him.

**Jerry's POV**

During free time, I go over to the Otai cabin.

I knock on the door and Mika opens it.

"Let's go somewhere. We need to talk." I say.

"Fine." She says.

We start walking down the road towards town.

"How did you not recognize me?" I ask.

"Oh I knew it was you. Jerry, we dated for two months. Did you think I could forgot? Obviously you did." Mika says.

"You look completely different than you did 7 months ago." I say.

"What did you want to talk about?" Mika asks.

"Everything. First, why did you dump me for Kyle?" I ask.

"I didn't dump you for Kyle. I was transferring schools and I knew we wouldn't work out if we didn't go to the same school. Kyle just happened to go to my new school."

"So are you two still dating?" I ask.

"No. I'm single."

"Good. So am I."

"I thought you had a thing for Kim?" Mika says.

"What? No." I defend myself.

"Really? Because it seems like you and Jack are always fighting over her." Mika says.

"Can I show you something?" I ask.

"If you answer my question." Mika says.

I turn off of the road and lead Mika to the train station.

"What is this place?" Mika asks.

"An old train station. Me, Jack, Eddie, and Milton found it. We haven't shown it to anyone." I say.

"Then why are you showing me?" Mika asks.

"Because you're special. And I don't want to be with Kim. I want to be with you." I say.

"And I want to be with you." Mika says.

I lean over and kiss her.

"One more thing I wanted to talk about. Did Kim say anything about sleeping with Jack?" I ask.

"Jerry! Stop talking about Kim!" Mika says.

"Sorry, I just have to know." I say.

"Why would she? She broke the promise and he didn't. He didn't sleep with anyone." Mika says.

"Is that what he told Kim? He told us he slept with some girl." I say.

"Well Kim asked him if he slept with anyone and he said he didn't." Mika says.

"That jerk…" I say.

"Hey, they'll figure it out." Mika says.

"I guess they will. Anyways, it doesn't matter. I have you." I say.

Mika giggles and I kiss her on the forehead.

**Time Skip - That Night - Jack's POV**

We're sitting on our bunks talking when we hear a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Eddie says. He opens the door a crack. "Jack, someone's here for you."

Eddie closes the door and I walk over and open it. I step outside into the cool, summer night. I close the door behind me.

She starts talking. "I'm pregnant."


	7. The Return of Donna Tobin

**The competition is coming to an end. 50th reviewer gets a shout-out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or its characters. I really wish I did. That would totally make my life.**

**_Last Time on King of the Camp _**

**_(Jack's POV)_**

_"__I'll get it." Eddie says. He opens the door a crack. "Jack, someone's here for you."_

_Eddie closes the door and I walk over and open it. I step outside into the cool, summer night. I close the door behind me._

_She starts talking. "I'm pregnant."_

**Still Jack's POV**

"No. No. You can't be pregnant." I say.

"Look at me. I'm obviously pregnant." She says and starts crying.

I hug her.

"Is it mine?" I ask.

"I'm pretty sure." She says.

"But we didn't…" I start but she cuts me off.

"At the party, Jack." She says.

We stand in silence for a minute.

"What are we going to do?" I ask.

"I don't know. I can't do this. I'm only 17." She says.

"Well I'm only 17 too!" I yell.

"Well I'm carrying this baby!" She yells.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it. I'm just shocked." I say.

"I thought you deserved to know. I couldn't keep hiding it from you." She says.

"Thanks. I should get back inside before the guys come looking for me." I say.

"Yeah. I should get going too. I'll see you tomorrow." She says.

I hug her and kiss her on the forehead. Then I head back to the cabin and open the door. All of the guys are by the window and I know they've been watching.

"Who was that?" Milton asks.

"Donna. Donna Tobin." I say.

"Is she…" Eddie starts talking.

"Pregnant?" I say.

"Yeah." Eddie says.

"Yes. She's pregnant." I say.

I sit down on one of the bunks. I put my head in my hands.

"Is it yours?" Milton asks.

I run my fingers through my hair and I look at the three of them.

"I have no idea." I say.

"What do you mean you 'have no idea'? Did you sleep with her or not?" Jerry says.

"I don't think I did. I think I slept with Kim." I say.

"But Donna is pregnant…" Eddie says.

"She probably wants me to be the dad. She's just trying to convince me that it's mine. It's probably some other guy's but she would rather have me be the baby's father." I say.

"So you think she's lying?" Milton asks.

"She just wants to convince everyone that it's mine. It's not." I say.

"Are you sure?" Eddie says.

"I slept with Kim. Not Donna." I say.

"Jack! You have to at least consider it being your kid!" Jerry yells at me.

"It's not my kid. I'm going to bed. We're done talking about it." I say.

"Wait! What about Kim?" Eddie asks.

"No one tells her. I'll talk to her about it." I say.

"You better tell her soon. You don't want her to hear it from someone else." Jerry says.

"Don't tell her." I say.

"I won't. I'm just saying. If she overhears it from someone else, it won't be pretty." Jerry says.

"I'll talk to her. It's not my kid. She'll understand." I say.

"You'll have to tell her that you lied to her about breaking the promise." Jerry says.

"Well I didn't break the promise if I slept with her." I say.

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep." Jerry says. "You better get some beauty sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow, Daddy."

"I'm not a dad. It's not my baby." I say.

"Keep telling yourself that…" Jerry says.

**Kim's POV**

After breakfast we have 30 minutes of free time. I find Jack.

"Hey beautiful. Do you want to go for a walk?" Jack asks after he gives me a kiss.

"I would love that." I say.

Jack grabs my hand and we start walking along the shore of the lake.

"Did you see who showed up to camp last night?" I ask Jack.

"No. Who?" Jack asks.

"Donna Tobin. And you'll never guess this. She's pregnant." I say.

Jack chuckles. "Donna Tobin is pregnant?"

"That's what I said! I mean, who would want to get her pregnant?!" I say.

"They must have been blind." Jack says.

"And deaf. She sounds like a mouse." I say.

Jack laughs. "I love you."

"I love you too."

A voice comes on the intercom and tells us it's time for morning activity.

"I'll see you at canoeing." I say.

"I can't wait." Jack says and kisses me.

**Jerry's POV **

I have Advanced Karate for my morning activity. So does Jack.

The instructor has us go for our warm up run. We have to go up the hill, through parts of the woods, around the dining hall, and back to the karate building.

We start running and I catch up to Jack and run with him.

"So… Did you tell Kim?" I ask.

"About Donna? No way." Jack says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I don't think I was the one who got her pregnant. I'm pretty sure I slept with Kim." Jack says.

"Is that what you told Kim? That you lied to her, possibly got another girl pregnant, and there's a small chance you two slept together?" I ask him.

Jack stops running and so do I.

"Why do you care? Why do you care what I tell Kim?!" Jack yells at me.

Everyone has passed us and we're the only ones left by the dining hall.

"I care about Kim. Obviously you don't or else you would tell Kim what's going on!" I yell at him.

"I can tell Kim whatever I want. I'll tell her when I figure it all out." Jack says.

I push him up against the building.

"You want to figure it all out?" I spit in his face. "Here's what happened. I slept with Kim! You slept with Donna. I saw you. I even have pictures if you want proof." I say.

"You slept with Kim?!" Jack yells at me. He pushes me back so he's not pushed up against the wall.

"Yeah. I did. And what are you going to do about it?!" I yell at him.

The instructor sees us at the top of the hill. "Brewer! Martinez! Get down here!"

Jack gets up in my face. "You want to know what I'm going to do about it?"

Jack raises his face and punches me in the face.

"Brewer! Office! Now!" The instructor yells as he walks up the hill.

Jack turns around and walks to the office, leaving me alone on the hill.

"I hope you're a better father than you are a boyfriend!" I yell at him as he walks away.

**Jack's POV**

I'm sitting in the office waiting for someone to come yell at me. The door opens and Rudy walks in.

"What happened?" Rudy asks.

"I punched Jerry." I say.

"I heard that already. What were you and Jerry arguing about? Kim?" Rudy asks.

"Kind of. Aren't you supposed to be yelling at me?" I ask.

"I'm not here to yell at you. Just to talk." Rudy says.

"He slept with her. Jerry knows how important Kim is to me! How can he just turn around and stab me in the back like that? And how can she just break our promise?" I say.

"Well it sounds like you broke the promise too." Rudy says.

"You heard about that?"

"I talked to Jerry before I came here. He told me."

"I can't do this. I'm 17. I can't be a dad." I say.

"Well you're going to be." Rudy says.

"What am I supposed to tell Kim? Or my foster parents?" I say.

"Here's a suggestion. The truth." Rudy says.

"That's easy for you to say. You aren't telling your girlfriend that you got another girl pregnant." I say.

I see an old practice dummy in the corner. I go over to it and punch it the stomach.

I sit down in on off the chairs and put my head in my hands. Rudy is sitting on the desk in front of me.

"What am I going to do?" I ask.

"You're going to talk to Donna. You're going to let her make all the decisions about this baby. You're going to support her and her decisions. If she keeps this baby, you're going to pay for it for the next 18 years. You're also going to tell Kim, your parents, and everyone else the truth. You are going to be a good dad whether Donna keeps the baby or not. You're smart Jack and you're a good kid. You're going to be fine. You're going to have to grow up. The most important thing is that you're going to love that kid, no matter what."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Don't worry… KICK isn't over yet!**

**50th reviewer still gets a shout-out!**


	8. Decisions Were Made

**Go follow luv2shine14! She has some amazing fanfiction! I love both of her stories! They're great! Please go favorite her and her stories! She is an amazing writer and you won't regret reading her fanfiction!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'll give another shout-out to my 75th reviewer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or its characters. I really wish I did. That would totally make my life.**

**Jack's POV**

After bonfire, we all head back to our cabins for the night. I was the last one back to our cabin because I was talking to Kim.

When I get to the cabin, I open the door.

"Jerry. Let me see the pictures." I demand right away.

Jerry tosses me his phone. I slide and unlock it. I open the camera roll and scroll through until I find the photos from that night in November.

I come across a picture of me. I'm kissing Donna in the corner.

I keep swiping through the pictures. I see some selfies of Jerry and Kim.

I also see more pictures of me and Donna.

I lock the iphone and toss it back to Jerry.

"I guess you were right." I say.

"I don't lie to you and I'm not going to start now." Jerry says.

"Then why didn't you tell me that you slept with Kim?" I say.

"Wait!" Eddie says interrupting. "You slept with Kim?"

"Yeah he did. Now answer my question." I say.

"I feel so out of the loop…" Eddie says.

"Eddie! Just let Jerry answer!" I shout.

"I figured it was better if we all forgot that night. Kim doesn't remember who she slept with. You didn't either. I thought it was best if we all moved. We were all drunk. It's not like we meant for it to happen." Jerry says.

"Well it's kind of hard to move on when you got a girl pregnant!" I yell.

"Hey that's your problem. Not mine. Me sleeping with Kim had nothing to do with that." Jerry says as he lies on his back on his bunk.

"Have you told Kim?" Milton asks.

"About the baby?" I ask.

"Yeah. About everything." Milton says.

"Not yet. I'm just trying to clear things up. I need to figure a few things out first." I say.

Our conversation is interrupted by a knock on the door. I go over to the door and open it. Donna is standing there.

"Can we talk?" Donna asks.

"Sure." I say. I step outside and close the door behind me.

"You're sure this is my kid?" I ask.

"Jack! Why would I accuse you of being the father of my kid if you weren't?" She says.

"I don't know. I just thought you were lying to me about being the father." I say.

"Well I'm not. You're the father. Now grow up and live with it." Donna says.

"Don't get mad at me. I got you pregnant 7 months ago and now you're telling me?" I say.

"I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell you! I wanted to do this alone!" Donna yells at me.

"Then why are you here all of the sudden?!" I yell back.

"Because I want to give the baby up for adoption. I'm going to need you to sign the papers. I knew you would be here and I thought the sooner I told you, the better." She explains.

"You want to give my kid up?" I ask.

"I'm not giving him or her up. We can't raise a kid. I'm giving the baby to someone who can't have a kid and really wants one. I want our baby to have the best life possible and that's something we can't give a baby." She says.

"Our baby?" I say.

"Of course it's our baby. Our baby needs a dad and a mom. Even if we don't raise it, it's still our baby." She says. "I need to get going. I just wanted to tell you that I am giving this baby up for adoption."

**Time Skip - Next Day After Lunch - Kim's POV**

After lunch, two cabins have kitchen cleaning duty. Today, it's our cabin and the Wasabi cabin.

We all meet in the kitchen and Phil and Marge have us start cleaning.

Jerry and Eddie are supposed to be mopping but instead they're having a sword fight with the mops.

Grace and Mika were carrying the dishes in when they dropped them. Luckily they were plastic.

Julie is trying to kill a mouse she found while Milton is trying to figure out the mousetrap.

Jack comes up to me. "We're all disasters."

"We haven't messed anything up yet." I say.

"I guess you're right." Jack says.

I grab some flour and throw it in Jack's face. "Whoops." I say and laugh.

Jack grabs some flour and throws it in my face.

"It's on Brewer!" I yell.

Jack and I are throwing flour at each other. The kitchen is messier than when we started.

Eddie and Jerry knocked over the mop buckets. Grace went to get more buckets but slipped on the floor. Milton knocked over most of the chairs while chasing the mouse. And now the kitchen is covered in flour. So are me and Jack.

Jack picks me up and spins me around. He kisses me.

"I love you!" He says.

"I love you too." I say. Then I drop a bunch of flour in his hair.

Just then, Rudy, Joan, Phil, and Marge walk into the dining hall.

"What are you all doing?!" Marge yells.

Everyone stops dead in their tracks.

"You can't have fun without us!" Rudy says.

They all come join us and we end up having a food fight.

"This might just be the best summer ever!"

**Jerry's POV**

After our little food fight, we had to clean the dining hall and the kitchen. We missed afternoon activities because it took so long to clean but it was worth it. We had a ton of fun.

We have an hour of free time so I decide to hang out with Mika. We walk down to the train station together. I brought us some pop so we're just sitting there talking.

We're talking a somehow we get to the topic of Jack sleeping with Donna and me sleeping with Kim.

"I was mad because you had just broken up with me. I went to the party, had one drink, and I saw Kim. She was completely wasted but we started kissing and one thing lead to another." I say to Mika.

"I understand. You were mad. I get it. It's not your fault. I just don't understand why Jack is so mad at you if he broke the promise too." Mika says.

"And you'll never guess this. He got Donna Tobin pregnant." I say.

"Wait. He's the father?" Mika asks.

"Yeah. He was drunk but she was completely sober." I say.

"What are they doing with the baby?" Mika asks.

"I think adoption. At least that's what Donna wanted last night." I say.

"Last night?" Mika asks.

"Yeah. Jack's known for a couple days about the baby. They talk every night about the baby." I say.

"Why hasn't he told Kim?" She asks.

"We keep telling him to. He just keeps putting it off. He wants to hide it from her."

I hear rustling in the leaves and see someone walk out of the forest. Kim.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Kim yells at me.

"How much of that did you hear?" I ask.

"All of it. I've been in the woods since you got here. Why didn't you tell me about Jack being the father?" Kim asks.

"I wanted to. Believe me. He said he was going to tell you." I say.

"After everything we've been through, I thought you would be one of the first people to tell me." Kim says.

"Kim… I really wanted to tell you. I care about you. But Jack's your boyfriend. I thought you would want to hear it from him." I say.

Kim hugs me. "Thank you. For being honest."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Remember to go read luv2shine14's fanfiction!**


	9. The King's Downfall

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or its characters. I really wish I did. That would totally make my life.**

**Jack's POV**

It's been over a week since I learned about the baby. I still haven't told Kim.

Right now, Kim and I are canoeing for our afternoon activity. We canoe to the small island where our willow tree is growing.

We climb out of the canoe onto the shore. The small table and two chairs from our date last year are still sitting there.

Kim sits down on the sand and puts her feet in the water. I sit down right next to her.

"You're going to be a great dad…" Kim says. She doesn't look at me. Just out at the lake.

I'm shocked. I haven't told Kim. How did she know.

"Who told you?" I ask.

"Jerry. Why does it matter anyways? Why didn't you tell me?" Kim says. I see a tear slide down her face.

"I really wanted to tell you. Believe me. I just didn't know how." I say.

"I believe you. It's hard to tell someone something like that." She says.

"So you're not mad at me?" I ask.

"Of course I'm mad at you. You lied to me! You told me that you didn't break our promise!" She yells.

"I should have told you the truth. You told me the truth and I should have told you." I say.

Kim just looks at the lake, tears running down her face. I lean over and wipe them off.

"I didn't tell you because I wanted to figure things out. Your story was so similar to mine. I actually thought that we slept together…" I say.

"But I slept with Jerry and you slept with Donna." Kim finishes my sentence.

"I thought you didn't remember who you slept with?" I say.

"I always knew that I slept with Jerry." Kim says.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask.

"Because why would I tell my boyfriend that I slept with his best friend who's practically his brother." Kim says.

"We're not best friends. Not anymore." I say.

"Why not?" Kim asks.

"He hates me. And he's jealous. Every time I talk about you, he has something bad to say about me. He likes you and I'm just in his way." I say.

"You can't be mad at him. Jerry and I have been through a lot together…" Kim says.

"What's that supposed to mean? The two of you broke up over a year ago." I say.

"We've been talking ever since we slept together…" She says.

There's silence for a minute. "Why?" I say.

"I needed someone." She says.

"Then why didn't you come to me? I would've been there for you!" I say.

"It had to be Jerry. It was his issue too." Kim says.

"Kim…" I say.

"We had a baby." Kim says and looks at me for the first time in our conversation. She's crying and her mascara is running.

I wrap my arm around Kim. "Kim… I didn't… I'm so sorry…"

"I had a miscarriage. I loved that baby. So did Jerry." She says.

I wipe Kim's tears and kiss her on the forehead.

"It was a boy." Kim says.

"Did you name him?" I ask.

"Finn." She says.

"That's a great name." I say.

"Jerry named him. We kept him a secret for months until I finally told my dad. A month after I told him, I had the miscarriage." Kim says.

"I'm so sorry Kim. For everything." I say.

"Just promise me you'll be a good dad." Kim says.

"I promise. And I'll keep this promise." I say.

"I love you Jack." Kim says.

"I love you too."

**Time Skip - That Night - Still Jack's POV**

We're all at bonfire. It's almost over. As we're getting ready to leave, Rudy and Joan asks our cabins to stay. All of the other cabins leave. It's only Wasabi and Otai still sitting around the fire.

Kim is sitting on my lap and my arms are wrapped around her.

"We have some very exciting news!" Rudy says to us all.

"We're getting married!" Joan says, holding her hand out, showing off the ring.

"That's amazing!" Julie says.

"OMG! I can't wait!" Mika says.

"Congratulations!" Milton says.

We all say congrats. The girls go gather around Joan so they can look at the ring and giggle over wedding plans.

Eddie, Milton, Jerry, and I go over to Rudy to congratulate him.

"Just so you all know, me and Eddie totally set this up." Jerry says.

We all laugh.

"I want you all to be in the wedding." Rudy says.

"Really?" Eddie says.

"Yeah. It's going to be here at camp and I want all of you to be here." Rudy says.

We talk more about the wedding before Rudy tells us all to go to bed. The girls have already left.

"Jack. Wait up! I want to talk to you alone." Rudy says.

We walk back to the cabin together.

"How's the baby?" Rudy asks.

"Umm good. I'm going with Donna to the appointment tomorrow. We're going to learn the gender of the baby." I say.

"That's great! Does she know what's going to do after the baby is born?" Rudy says.

"We're thinking adoption. We can't take care of a baby." I say.

"I think that's a good choice. But I have another question for you." Rudy says.

"Ask away." I say.

"How would you feel about being my best man?" Rudy asks me.

"That would be awesome!" I say.

"Good. Now head back to the cabin and maybe you guys could go to bed at a decent time for once." Rudy says.

"We'll see about that." I say.

I run and catch up with the rest of the guys.

I go up to Jerry. "Can we talk?" I ask.

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?" Jerry asks.

Milton and Eddie walk into the cabin, leaving Jerry and me outside alone.

"Kim told me everything. About you and her. About Finn." I say.

"I didn't tell you because we weren't going to tell anyone." Jerry says.

"I'm not mad. I understand why you wouldn't want to tell anyone." I say.

"I felt so awful. I mean first I slept with your girlfriend. And I got her pregnant. Then she had her heart broken when we lost Finn. I hurt the person you loved most." Jerry says.

"You didn't mean to hurt her. It wasn't your fault that Kim had a miscarriage." I say to Jerry.

"I'm an awful brother." Jerry says.

"You could improve but you're a pretty good brother. And I don't hate you. Neither does Kim." I say.

"I screwed everything up. If I didn't sleep with Kim, she wouldn't have gotten pregnant in the first place." Jerry says.

"You didn't screw everything up. I was the one who got Donna pregnant." I say.

"At least we act like brothers. Getting the wrong girls pregnant." Jerry says.

"We are brothers. Not just friends but brothers. Real brothers."

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please follow, favorite, and review!**

**I will be giving a shout-out to the 75th reviewer!**


	10. Perfection and Destruction

**I know there were some questions about the last chapter. Kim got pregnant at the party in November, the same party where Jack got Donna pregnant. Kim had a miscarriage sometime in April. Donna is about 7 months along.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or its characters. I really wish I did. That would totally make my life.**

**Jack's POV**

I walk up the hill to the parking lot. I'm supposed to met Donna up there for her appointment. I get up there and she is standing by a car.

"You were supposed to be here 5 minutes ago!" She yells at me.

"You told me to be here at 3. It's only 2:55." I say.

"Well you should have been here at least ten minutes early." She says.

"Whatever." I say.

Donna unlocks the car and gets in the driver's seat. I walk around the car and get in the passenger seat.

"I could drive if you want." I say.

"And why would I want you to drive my new car? You would probably crash it and kill me and our child!" Donna says. She starts the car.

"I was just offering. And I'm a good driver. I wouldn't crash." I say.

The rest of our drive is silent. When Donna pulls up to the doctor, we get out of the car.

I walk up to the door and open it for Donna.

"I'm not dumb, I can open a door by myself." She says.

"Sorry for being a gentleman." I say.

"A gentleman wouldn't have gotten me pregnant…" She says.

I ignore the remark and we walk up to the front desk.

"Hi. Are you here for an appointment?" The lady at the front desk asks.

"Duh." Donna says.

"What's your name?" The lady asks, trying to ignore Donna's rude comment.

"Donna Tobin." She says.

"Okay Donna. The doctor will be with you shortly. You two can have a seat over there." The lady says.

Donna and I head over to the waiting area and sit down. I look around the room. There's pictures of happy couples on the walls. The look like the perfect families. A proud dad, a beautiful mom, and their precious little baby.

I wish that Kim was sitting in the chair next to me, not Donna. Kim and me would have a picture-perfect family like those hanging on the walls.

"Donna Tobin. We're ready for you." The doctor says, bringing me out of my thoughts.

Donna and I stand up and walk over to the doctor. We follow her down the hallway until we stop at a room in the middle of the hall. We go into the room and Donna sits in the big chair. I sit in a plastic chair next to her.

The doctor does her thing and eventually our baby appears on the screen. I just stare at the screen. Our baby is moving around.

"Would you like to know the gender?" The doctor asks.

"Yeah." Donna says.

"It looks like you're having a baby girl!"

"She's beautiful…" I say.

I stare at the screen for a couple more minutes. I can't believe that that's my baby up there. I made that baby. That's my baby girl.

The doctor tells us that the baby is doing great. We head back out to the car.

"Do you want to stop and get dinner? Since we missed dinner at camp." I ask.

"Sure. But I'm picking where we go." Donna says.

Donna drives around town forever until she finally picks a place. We walk inside and the waiter gives us a booth.

We look over the menu and order our food. We get our food and eat in silence.

"Do you want dessert?" I ask.

"Let's just skip dessert and get to the kissing part." Donna says.

"Kissing?" I say.

"Yeah. Like making out. We're practically on a date so we might as well just make out." She says.

"First of all, we're not on a date. Second, I'm dating Kim. And third, I am not kissing you."

Donna stands up.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"If you don't want to make out, I'm leaving." She says.

"Wait. We still have to pay." I say.

"You can stay here and pay. I'm going back to camp."

"You're my ride back to camp!" I say.

"Well find a different ride. You're not going back with me." Donna says and storms out of the building.

I'm sitting in the booth alone when the waiter comes and brings me the bill.

"Girlfriend broke up with you?" He asks.

"She isn't my girlfriend. Just carrying my baby. I'm dating someone else." I try to explain.

"Sounds complicated." The waiter says. He walks away and leaves the bill on the table.

I pay and leave a tip on the table. I walk outside and sit down on a bench outside of the restaurant.

I pull out my phone and dial Jerry's number. The phone rings before he finally picks up.

"Hey man. Where are you?" Jerry says.

"Hey Jerry. I'm sitting outside some restaurant. Donna had her appointment. We went to get some dinner and then she left me here. Can you come pick me up?" I say.

"I would but my car's not here. You're gonna have to ask Rudy." Jerry says.

"Is he there?" I ask.

I hear some noise and then Rudy starts talking.

"Hey Jack. I hear you need a ride." Rudy says.

"Yeah. Can you come get me?" I ask.

"I'll be there in 15 minutes." Rudy says.

"Thanks." I say and hang up the phone.

I'm sitting outside when it's starts raining.

"Are you serious?! This sucks." I mumble to myself.

After a couple minutes, a camp van pulls into the parking lot. It pulls up beside me and I get in the front seat. Rudy is sitting in the driver seat.

"Thanks for the ride Rudy." I say.

"Anytime Jack." He says.

**Time Skip - The Next Day - Kim's POV**

I'm standing down by the lake. Jack is standing right by me, holding my hand.

The canoeing instructor is going over the same safety things we've heard a million times. Finally, he gets to the point and tells us we can get our canoes and head out.

Before we get our canoe, Jack starts talking.

"I have something to tell you." Jack says.

"Yeah?" I say.

"You know how I went to the doctor with Donna yesterday?" He asks.

"Yeah. I also heard how the two of you went to dinner together." I say.

"It wasn't anything special Kim. We just got food." Jack says.

"I know. But it feels like you spend a lot of time with Donna." I say.

"I have to. She is carrying my baby." Jack says.

"But do we need to talk about her every time we have a conversation." I say.

"I just wanted to say that we're having a girl. I thought you would be excited." Jack says.

"I'm not excited. I'm never excited when you talk about Donna." I say.

"You were the one who told me to be a good father!" Jack yells.

"Well it feels like you like Donna more than me!" I yell back.

"You know I love you." Jack says.

"I used to feel the same way about you. But now I feel like we've grown apart. I think we need to take a break." I say.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Jack says.

"I'm going canoeing. Alone." I say. I get in one of the canoes and paddle out into the lake.

"Kim! You can't break up with me!" Jack yells at me from the shore. He gets in his own canoe and paddles after me. We paddle into deeper waters.

Jack is still 30 feet behind me. I stand up in my canoe and yell back to him.

"You were asking for it! You broke up with me when you slept with Donna!" I yell back.

All of the sudden, the wind starts blowing harder. My canoe is rocking back in forth. I try to can me balance but the canoe flips.

I hit my head on the metal canoe and I go under water.

My head in pounding and I'm breathing in water.

Everything starts getting dark.

Then everything goes black.

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please follow, favorite, and review!**

**75th reviewer gets a shout-out!**


	11. The Queen's Downfall

**Shout-out to luv2shine14! Please go read her fanfiction! It is absolutely amazing and awesome. I have read her fanfiction and I love it! You should totally go favorite luv2shine14 and her stories!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or its characters. I really wish I did. That would totally make my life.**

**_Last Time on King of the Camp…_**

**_(Kim's POV)_**

_All of the sudden, the wind starts blowing harder. My canoe is rocking back and forth. I try to get my balance but the canoe flips._

_I hit my head on the metal canoe and I go under water. _

_My head is pounding and I'm breathing in water._

_Everything starts getting dark. _

_Then everything goes black._

**Jack's POV**

I'm following Kim when she goes underwater.

I canoe faster to get to her. She isn't coming up.

I get by her canoe and I can't see her.

I jump in the water. I see Kim but she isn't moving.

I grab her arm and pull her back up to the surface. Some other campers have gather around. They help me get Kim into my canoe.

She still isn't moving or breathing.

Someone starts to perform CPR. Someone else is calling 911. I start to paddle the canoe back to shore as fast as possible.

By the time we get to the shore, the ambulance has arrived. Kim still isn't awake.

They get Kim on a gurney.

"Can I come with you?" I ask.

"Sorry kid. One adult only." The man says.

I go up by Kim as they get ready to load her up.

"Please be okay Kimmy. I love you." I kiss Kim on the forehead.

They load her in the ambulance and speed off down the road.

The second the ambulance disappears into the trees, I run. I run straight up to the dining hall.

There's still an hour left of afternoon activities. I know the counselors spend their free time in the dining hall if they're not running an activity.

I sprint up the hill and push open the door to the dining hall. I see Rudy sitting with Joan and I run right up to him.

"Jack. What's wrong? Why aren't you at your activity?" Rudy asks.

I'm gasping for breath. "Kim… They're taking… her to the… hospital. We have… to go… now." I say in between breaths.

"What happened?!" Rudy yells.

"She stood up in the canoe and then the wind got her off balance. She flipped the canoe by accident. Then she hit her head when she went under. It knocked her out and she started breathing in water. By the time I pulled her out of the water, she was unconscious. Can you please give me a ride to the hospital?" I say.

"Yeah. Get Jerry. I'll get Eddie and Milton. Meet us in the parking lot." Rudy says.

Rudy and Joan get up. The three of us run out of the door.

Rudy and Joan run one way, I run the other. I keep running until I reach the woods where archery is taking place. This is the same place where me and Kim did archery a couple of weeks ago.

I see Jerry. He pulls back the string and his arrow flies straight through the air. Bullseye.

I run up to Jerry. He turns around when I get close.

"What are you doing here, Brewer?" Jerry asks.

"We have to go. Kim's in the hospital." I say.

"What the heck did you do to her?!" Jerry says, pushing me up against the tree.

"Nothing. I'll explain on the way." I say.

Jerry and me run up the hill to the parking lot.

Rudy, Eddie, and Milton are already in the van. Jerry and I hop in and Rudy speeds off down the road.

I explain what happened to Kim as we drive. By the time I finish my story, we've pulled up to the hospital.

Rudy unlocks the doors and we're running up to the hospital. Rudy goes up to the desk and tells them that we're here to see Kim Crawford. They tell us to have a seat in the waiting room.

Right after we take a seat, Joan walks in with Mika, Julie, and Grace. They come and sit down next to us.

Eddie and Grace sit by each other. Same with Milton and Julie. Even Jerry has Mika to sit by. I have no one.

I start pacing back and forth in the waiting room.

After a couple minutes, Jerry speaks up. "Sit down. She's going to be okay." Jerry says.

"And what if she's not?" I snap back.

"Jack…" Rudy starts.

"How would you know if she's going to be okay?!" I yell at Jerry.

Rudy stands up and grabs my arm. He pulls me outside and sits down on a metal bench. I sit down next to him.

"Why did you bring me out here?" I ask.

"You needed to cool down. I didn't want you to do something stupid." Rudy says.

"Like what? Punch Jerry?" I say.

"Pretty much." Rudy says.

"Well don't worry. I'm not going to punch him. I just needed someone to yell at. I feel like if I yell at someone, it won't make me feel so guilty." I say.

"It's not your fault Jack. What happened to Kim had nothing to do with you." Rudy says.

"It's all my fault! I told her that the baby was a girl and we got in a huge fight over it. Kim said I talk about Donna too much and it's true, I do. Then she broke up with me." I say.

"That doesn't make it your fault." Rudy says.

"I shouldn't have let her go out in that canoe alone. Actually, I shouldn't have slept with Donna. I shouldn't have lied to Kim. I shouldn't have pushed Jerry away when him and Kim needed me. I shouldn't have talked about Donna so much. I shouldn't have made Kim so mad that she broke up with me." I say.

"You can't change the past…" Rudy starts.

"I should have been there with her…" I say.

"And you will be. You're going to be by Kim's side from here on out." Rudy says. "We should probably get back inside."

Rudy and I stand up and walk back to the waiting room. Everyone is still sitting there. I go and sit next to Jerry.

We all sit there silently for the next 45 minutes. Finally a nurse comes out and tells us that Kim seems okay. She tells me that I can go see Kim

I follow the nurse down the hallway. Before I go in the room, the nurse starts talking to me.

"She doesn't remember what happened. We don't think she has any memory of what happened in the last couple of hours." The nurse says.

I nod. The nurse opens the door.

"Hi Kim. Someone is here to see you. Just push the button if you need anything." The nurse says.

Kim just stares at me. The nurse leaves me and Kim alone in the room.

"Hey Kim. How are you feeling?" I ask.

"Who are you?" Kim asks. She looks scared.

"Jack. Your boyfriend?" I say.

"No. I'm dating Jerry." Kim says.

I walk up to the side of Kim's bed.

"You and Jerry broke up last year. Don't you remember?" I ask.

"You're lying. Get away from me!" Kim yells.

"Kim. It's just me. Jack." I say.

"Get out! Nurse! Someone! Help!" Kim starts screaming at the top of her lungs. She pushes the button.

I back away from the bed. A couple of nurses come in and calm her down.

"I think it would be best if you went back to the waiting room for now." One of the nurses says.

I listen to the nurse. I walk through the doorway and down the hallway. I start to walk faster. I storm through the waiting room and out the door.

I start to run. I don't know where I'm going but I need to get out of here.

"Jack! Wait up!" I hear someone calling my name. I stop and turn around. Jerry is running up to me.

"What happened?! Is Kim okay?" Jerry asks.

"She doesn't remember." I say.

"Remember the accident?" Jerry asks.

"She doesn't remember anything!" I yell at him.

"She doesn't know anything?" Jerry asks.

"She thinks she's dating you. She doesn't remember who I am. She thinks it's last year. The beginning of the summer. Before she met Grace, or Mika, or me. She thinks she's still the queen bee who's dating the king of the jerks." I say.

"She doesn't remember anything that's happened since the beginning of last summer. That means she doesn't know about Donna getting pregnant. Or her and me hooking up. She doesn't remember Finn." Jerry says.

"As far as Kim is concerned, it is the beginning of last summer. And everything that happened this last year, it didn't happen in her mind."

**I'll give another shout-out to the 100th reviewer!**

**Thank you for reading! And remember to follow, favorite, and review!**


	12. Picking up the Pieces

**I will give a shout-out to the 100th reviewer so start reviewing!**

**If you haven't read my first story, Queen of the Camp, this chapter won't make sense. Please read Queen of the Camp before reading this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or its characters. I really wish I did. That would totally make my life.**

**Jerry's POV**

After Jack and I talked outside, we went back to the waiting room. The girls had already left to go back to camp. It was just Jack, Eddie, Milton, Rudy, and me left sitting in the waiting room.

Jack explained how Kim couldn't remember anything that had happened in the last 13 months.

"So she doesn't remember us?" Eddie says. He looks pretty sad.

"She might remember that you go to camp but she doesn't remember that you're her friend. Same with Milton. You were both here the year before. She remembers that year." Jack says.

"But she doesn't remember you?" Milton asks.

"I was new last year. She doesn't remember me coming to camp or dating her. I don't even look familiar to her." Jack says. "And she thinks she's dating Jerry…"

"That makes sense. They did date for two years before you came." Eddie says to Jack.

"How are we going to get Kim's memory back?" I ask.

All of the sudden, the doctor walked into the waiting room.

"I heard that Kim suffered more memory loss than we originally thought." The doctor starts.

"Can you help her? Like get her memory back?" I ask.

"There isn't anything I can do. But there is something you guys can do." the doctor starts again.

Jack interrupts. "What is it? We'll do anything."

"You can all try to remind Kim of things that happened in the last 13 months. Usually taking her to the place where the event happened helps. Just let her relive some of the experiences she had. There's no guarantee that she'll remember everything that happened. There's a possibility that she wouldn't ever remember anything. But reminding her of what happened might spark a reaction and help her remember." The doctor says.

"Thanks for the advice." Rudy says.

The doctor nods and walks away.

Rudy stands up. "We have to get going."

"C'mon Rudy. Let us stay a little longer. Just to see if Kim remembers anything." I say.

"She's coming back to camp tomorrow. Anyways, it's almost time for lights out. We've been here all afternoon. The doctor will call if anything happens with Kim." Rudy says.

We begrudgingly stood up and followed Rudy out to the van. We drove back to camp and walked back to the cabin.

"Let's make a plan about what we're going to tell Kim." Milton says.

"Well first we're telling her that she's dating me, not Jerry." Jack says.

"Technically she isn't dating either of us. She broke up with you, remember?" I say.

"I guess we'll tell her that I am kind of dating her." Jack says.

"The girls can introduce themselves to Kim. But we need to tell her about the road trip to Grace's." Eddie says.

"Yeah. And we need to tell her about Rudy getting shot." Milton says.

"And how we won Final Kick!" I say.

"We have a lot to tell her…" Eddie says.

"But most important, we need to tell her about us and how we're all best friends." Jack says.

Milton and Eddie go to bed but I pull Jack outside.

"I'm telling her about Finn." I say.

"Why? It's just going to make her sad." Jack says.

"She's going to remember eventually. Anyways, I want her to remember Finn. She loves him." I say.

"Fine." Jack says.

"Are you telling her about Donna and the baby?" I ask Jack.

"No." Jack says.

"Why not?!" I yell at him.

"Because I don't want her to remember that. I want her to be happy and just remember how happy we we're before all of this." Jack says.

"She's going to remember eventually." I say.

"Just keep the whole Donna thing a secret for now. Kim doesn't need to know or she'll never take me back." Jack says.

"Whatever. But when her memory comes back and she remembers, don't be surprised when she's mad you didn't tell her." I say.

**Time Skip - Next Day - Jack's POV**

I walk down the hill to the lake for canoeing. I saw Kim this morning. She was eating breakfast with Julie, Mika, and Grace. We all thought it was better if we let Kim come to us instead of forcing everything on her at once.

I finally make it to the lake. Kim is standing off to the side. I stand alone behind some of the other guys. The instructor goes over the same safety instructions as always. After she finishes, she walks over to Kim.

I'm getting ready to grab a canoe when the instructor and Kim walk over to me.

"Kim, this is your partner, Jack Brewer." The instructor says.

Kim gives me a handshake. "Nice to meet you." She says.

The instructor leaves and I grab a canoe.

"The doctor told me that I lost some of my memory. That I don't remember anything from the last 13 months." Kim says.

"That's what I heard." I say.

I pull the canoe into the water and Kim walks up to it.

"Need some help in?" I ask, offering my hand.

"No. I can do it myself." She snaps back at me.

I chuckle.

Kim climbs in the canoe.

"Why are you laughing?!" Kim says.

"Because that's the same thing you said last year." I say.

I climb in the canoe and we start canoeing.

"I did?" Kim asks.

"Yeah. The first day we had canoeing together. We got stuck as partners and you were all mad about it. I offered you a hand when you were getting in the canoe and you said the same thing." I say.

Kim laughs. "What else happened?"

"Well the very first day of camp, I ran into you and fell down. You got all mad at me and yelled at me. Then you went off to make out with Jerry." I say.

"I sound awful!" Kim says, giggling.

"You kind of were. Everyone called you the Queen of the Camp. Anyways, at dinner that night, you and Jerry walked in and went straight to the front of the line like always. When you walked past me, you dropped your apple and I picked it up for you. Jerry got all jealous and punched me in the face." I say.

"Were you okay?" Kim asks.

"Yeah. I was fine." I say.

"When you came into my room yesterday at the hospital, you told me that you were my boyfriend. When did me and Jerry breakup?" Kim asks.

"After you and me went canoeing. You were being a piece of work and we got stuck in the willow tree over there." I say, pointing to our willow tree on the island. "We started talking and I stood up and flipped the canoe. We got back in the canoe but we were soaking wet. You were laughing because you thought it was so much fun. Then we were staring at each other and we kissed."

"Did Jerry find out? Is that why Jerry and me broke up?" Kim looks like she's going to start crying.

"Yeah. He overheard me telling Eddie and Milton. They're our friends." I say.

"Is Jerry our friend?" Kim asks.

"Yeah. You and Jerry are like brother and sister." I say.

"That's good. Jerry's a great guy." Kim says.

"He is." I say.

Kim has tears running down her face.

"What's wrong Kimmy?" I ask.

"I hate it! Why can't I remember anything! I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't remember who Eddie is or Milton. I don't remember breaking up with Jerry. I don't remember who you are! How am I supposed to date you if I have no idea who you are?" Kim yells.

"It's okay Kim. We're going to help you. You're going to get your memory back." I say.

"I just wish nothing had ever happened. I wish it was actually 13 months." Kim says.

"But then you wouldn't have ever met me." I say.

"What's the difference? I don't remember you. It's like I had never met you in the first place."

**Hope you enjoyed this chappie 3**

**The next couple of chapters will be Jack and the others trying to help Kim regain her memory!**


	13. Fixing the Pieces

**Competition: 100th reviewer gets a shout-out!**

**If you haven't read my first story, Queen of the Camp, this chapter won't make sense. Please read Queen of the Camp before reading this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or its characters. I really wish I did. That would totally make my life.**

**_Last Time on King of the Camp_**

**_(Jack's POV):_**

_"__I just wish nothing had ever happened. I wish it was actually 13 months." Kim says._

_"__But then you wouldn't have ever met me." I say._

_"__What's the difference? I don't remember you. It's like I had never met you in the first place."_

**Jack's POV**

"Let's just go back to shore." I say.

"Jack. I didn't mean it like that." Kim says.

"It's fine. You're right. It was stupid of me to try. You're never going to remember what happened." I say.

"Maybe I'll remember someday." Kim says.

"I hope so." I say.

We paddle back to the beach in silence. We get to the shore and I pull the canoe onto the sand.

I help Kim out of the canoe and I start to walk away but Kim stops me.

"Thanks. For trying to help me." She says.

"I would do anything for you. I love you." I say.

Kim nods and walks away, tears running down her face.

I storm off to the cabin. I shove the door open. I also kick the trash can over.

"Nice to see you too." Rudy says, coming out of the bathroom.

"What are you doing in here?" I ask.

"Hiding. Joan is going on a wedding planning rampage." Rudy says.

I nod and sit down on my bunk.

"What about you? Shouldn't you be at your afternoon activity?" Rudy asks me.

"I left early. I couldn't stand it anymore." I say.

"Talking to Kim?" Rudy asks and comes and sits next to me.

"She said she would rather go back 13 months ago before she met me because it's like she never met me in the first place now." I say.

"Jack…" Rudy starts.

I interrupt him. "Why should I even try! She doesn't remember me and she never will!" I yell at him.

"You should try because you love her." Rudy says.

"But she doesn't love me back. I told her that I love her and she just walked away." I say.

"She doesn't remember you or how she loved you. But she will once you remind her." Rudy says.

"And how am I supposed to remind her of everything that happened in the last 13 months?" I ask.

"Just keep trying. It's Kim. You can't give up on Kim." Rudy says.

"You're right. I can't give up on Kim." I say.

"Do you remember what I told you the day that you told me that Donna was pregnant? The most important thing you were going to have to do?" Rudy asks.

"Love the baby no matter what. What does that have to do with Kim?" I say.

"Love Kim. No matter what happens. Whether she remembers or not. If she doesn't remember the old memories, make new ones."

**Jerry's POV**

I'm walking back to archery when I see Kim walking up from the lake.

She's crying and I walk over to her.

"Hey Kim." I say.

She wraps her arms around me and I hug her back.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Everything. I can't remember anything and it's all so confusing." Kim says.

"I'm sorry Kim. That has to be hard." I say.

"Jack told me that you and me broke up last year." Kim says.

"Yeah. But it's okay. We're still cool." I say.

"That's what Jack said. He said that we're all friends. He also told me that you and me are like brother and sister." She says.

"Yeah. We are. And Jack and I are like brothers." I say.

"That's good. I want everything to be good." Kim says.

"It is good. As long as Jack doesn't get too close…" I say.

Kim giggles.

"One time last summer, we were all on a trip to San Francisco." I say.

"Why were we going to San Francisco?" Kim asks.

"We had to pick Grace up. Grace is my sister." I say.

"Okay. Grace told me that you guys came to find her." Kim says.

"Yeah. Eddie, Milton, Jack, Rudy, you, and me had to stay at a hotel." I start telling her the story again.

"Wait. Eddie and Milton are our friends, right?" Kim asks.

"Yeah. Maybe we'll see them at dinner tonight. Anyways, back to the story. Jack and you shared a room at the hotel. The next morning we all met downstairs for breakfast. Eddie, Milton, and I were already at breakfast when you and Jack came down. You all were talking and I was half asleep but I looked at you and freaked out. You had a hickey on your neck and I wanted to kill Brewer. I chased him through the hallway until Rudy caught us and dragged us back downstairs." I say.

Kim is laughing.

"You laughing just like that." I say.

"Last year sounds like it was so much fun. I wish I could remember it." Kim says.

"Yeah. It was… great." I say, hesitantly.

"What's wrong?" Kim asks.

"Nothing." I say.

"No. I can tell that something is wrong." She says.

I pull out my phone and open pictures. I scroll up until I find the right picture and then I click on it. I show it to Kim.

"Is that…?" Kim asks.

I look at the picture again. It's Kim and me at one of her appointments. She's smiling and looking at Finn on the monitor. I'm smiling and looking at him too. I'm sitting right next to Kim, holding her hand.

"That's Finn. He's our baby." I say, tears swelling up in my eyes.

"We had a baby?" Kim asks.

"It was a one night thing. You weren't supposed to get pregnant." I say.

"What about Finn? Where is he now?" Kim asks.

"You had a miscarriage." I say.

Kim's crying again and I have tears running down my face.

"I have to go." Kim says. She starts walking away.

"Kim. Wait!" I say and run up behind her.

I hug her and she hugs back.

"Why can't I remember?" She asks through her tears.

"You will. I promise." I say, still hugging her.

**Time Skip - Next Day - Kim's POV**

It's free time and I'm sitting on a log down by the lake.

I'm sitting there when someone comes and sits next to me.

"Beautiful." He says.

I turn my head and see that it's Jack.

"The lake does look pretty." I say.

"I meant you. You're beautiful." He says.

I giggle. "Thanks. You're not to bad yourself."

He chuckles. "Want to dance?"

"There's no music." I say.

He pulls out his phone and puts music on.

He stands up and offers his hand. I grab it and stand up. We start dancing there in the sand.

"There was this dance last summer here at camp. I went with Donna Tobin." Jack says.

"Donna Tobin? That was the best you could do?" I say.

"Hey. You went with some loser named Brody." Jack says.

"Brody? I don't remember him but he does sound like a loser." I say.

Jack laughs.

"At the dance, you saw Donna making out with Brody and you were so mad. You came outside and saw me." Jack says.

"What happened next?" I ask.

"We went back inside and danced together. Then I told you that I loved you. And you said you loved me." Jack says.

I smile. "What about Brody and Donna? Did they work out?" I say sarcastically.

Jack laughs. "I don't think so." He says.

"I saw Donna today. Is she pregnant?" I ask.

"Yeah." Jack says.

"Maybe it's Brody's." I say.

"Maybe." Jack says.

"This was really fun. Maybe we can do it again." I say.

"That would be nice." Jack says.

I start walking back to my cabin. I look back at Jack. He's kind of cute. His messy brown hair, his little moles, and his cute smile. I can see why I dated him.

**Thank you for reading! I'll update soon!**

**Please follow, favorite, and review!**


	14. A Wedding to Remember

**Competition: 100th reviewer gets a shout-out!**

**If you haven't read my first story, Queen of the Camp, this chapter won't make sense. Please read Queen of the Camp before reading this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or its characters. I really wish I did. That would totally make my life.**

**Jerry's POV**

It's been weeks since Kim lost her memory. We keep bringing up the past but she still hasn't remembered anything from the last 13 months.

Jack, Eddie, Milton, and me are sitting in the cabin before bonfire when Rudy walks in.

"In exactly 24 hours, I will be a married man!" Rudy says when he walks in.

"Yo Rudy, why haven't you had a bachelor party?" I ask.

"I don't know. I'm always busy here at camp or planning the wedding. I guess I never had time." Rudy says.

"Well we have time now. Let's go!" Jack says.

"Where would we have a party?" Rudy asks.

"I have a place in mind." Jack says.

We all follow Jack out of the cabin and up to the road. We all walk down the road until we come to the train tracks. We turn off of the road and follow the tracks down to the abandoned train station.

"How did you guys find this place?" Rudy asks.

"We snuck out the first night of camp to find a hangout. This is what we found." Jack says.

"You guys snuck out of camp on the first night?" Rudy says.

"Yeah. We sneak out all the time. Are you suprised?" I say.

"Not really. I figured you guys were always doing stuff behind my back." Rudy says.

Eddie comes out from inside the station and brings out a bag. He gives us each a cup and gets some pop out of the bag.

We all pour ourselves a cup and Jack raises his cup.

"To Rudy and a long, happy marriage!" Jack shouts.

"To Rudy!" We all shout and hit cups.

We spend the next hour talking and hanging out at the abandoned train station before Rudy tells us that we have to go back to camp.

We're walking down the road back to camp when I grab Jack's arm.

"We need to talk." I say.

"About?" Jack asks.

"Have you told Kim?" I ask.

"About Donna? No and I'm not going to." Jack says and starts to walk away from me.

"Dude. You have to tell her before someone else does." I say.

"Like who? You?" Jack says.

"No. I wouldn't tell Kim." I say.

"Nobody is going to tell Kim. They all assume that she knows." Jack says.

"What if someone tells her at the wedding?" I ask.

"Who would ruin the wedding like that? And who would hurt Kim like that?" Jack asks.

"Donna. She's going to be at the wedding and you know she'll want to dance with you. What if she says something about the baby when Kim's around? Kim might have lost her memory but she's not stupid." I say.

Jack looks up at the sky and runs his fingers through his hair.

"I would tell her before someone else has the chance. She's already going to hate you for hiding it for this long. Don't let her think you were going to hide it any longer." I say.

**Time Skip - Wedding Reception - Kim's POV**

The wedding was wonderful. Joan looked so pretty and so did all of us bridesmaids. Jack was the best man and he looked pretty good in his tux.

Now we're all in the gym for the reception. The music just started and people are dancing.

I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see Jack standing there.

"Wanna dance?" Jack asks me.

"I would love to." I say.

Jack and me walk out to the floor. Slow music turns on and we start to dance.

"I remember the day when I gave you that necklace." Jack says.

I look down at my necklace. It had a "J" on it, I assume for Jack.

"Last year on the fourth of July. We canoed out to the island with the willow tree and had dinner. I gave that necklace to you and you gave me this bracelet. We said that we would never forget each other. That you could look at that necklace and remember me." Jack says.

"I wish it worked like that. I wish I could just look at this necklace and remember everything about you and the last 13 months." I say.

"At least we have each other now." Jack says.

"And that's all that matters. We have each other now. And I don't need to remember everything that's happened to know how much I love you." I say.

"I love you too." Jack says.

Jack leans in and kisses me. The first kiss since I lost my memory.

The sparks fly and I feel a rush through my brain.

Memories flood my brain.

_Me running into Jack on the first day of camp._

_Jack picking up my apple and Jerry punching him for it._

_Our first canoe ride and our first kiss._

_Jerry and I breaking up._

_Jack telling me all about his past and me telling Jack all about mine._

_The dance._

_The shooting._

_Rushing to the hospital to see Rudy._

_Showing up on Jerry's doorstep when my mom was killed._

_Spending the night with Jack._

_Jack's dad showing up at camp and hurting him._

_Visiting Jack in the hospital and worrying about him_

_Our first real date. _

_Watching the fireworks in the canoe._

_Final Kick where we all won._

_Our road trip to Grace's._

_Getting kidnapped but still saving her._

_Saying goodbye to Jack._

_Never hearing from Jack._

_Getting pregnant._

_Losing Finn. _

_Seeing Jack on the first day of camp._

_Our fights and make ups._

Everything. All of my memories coming rushing back to me as we kiss. We pull apart and Jack smiles at me.

_Jack got Donna pregnant. He didn't tell me after I lost my memory. He lied to me…_

I raise my hand and slap Jack. Tears run down my face as I run away from him.

**Thank you for reading this chappie! Please review!**


End file.
